A Simple Kind of Life
by Siriusfan82
Summary: A young girl wishes for a more exciting life and gets more then she wished for. A Tomorrow People/Highlander crossover. Completed R/R
1. Prologue

Title:  A Simple Kind of Life

Email: Kat2001ua@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Keyword: X-over Tomorrow People

Character: AN, AJ, MD, KW, JW, (TP) AP (Highlander) Cailet 

Parker, Glenin, Dana, Sidney, Mr. O'Neil (original Characters)

Summary: A young girl wishes for a more exciting life and gets more than she 

wished for.

A Simple Kind of Life

By Katie Banker

December 6, 2000

Disclaimer:  The Characters of Adam Newman, Ami Jackson, Megabyte Damon, 

Jade Westson, Kevin Wilson, the ship, and the concept of Tomorrow People are the 

Property of Roger Damon Price, Thames /Terta Television, ITV Television, and 

Nickelodeon, ect. The adventure with the deadly mesquites that they tell Cailet about 

also belongs to the parties named above.  The character of Adam Peirson and the concept 

of immortals belong to Rysher Entertainment.  These characters are used with out 

permission but not for profit.  The characters of Cailet Parker, Mr. O'Neil, Glenin, Dana, 

and Sidney are original characters of my creation.

" " = spoken out loud

= Spoken telepathically

        Have you ever wished you were some one else, that life was more like the shows 

you see on TV?  You wanted to be like Buffy or Max from Dark Angel because they 

never seem to get bored.  I used to find myself thinking this all the time.  I would pretend 

I was the heroine from my favorite show on WB or Fox because I thought my life was 

boring.  I had friends that I hung out with and I was involved in after school activities, but 

it felt like there was something missing.  I did not want a simple kind of life like that.

        Ever since I was little, I have felt like that.  I never fit in with the little cliques at school.  I would just hang out on the fringes of one of the groups.  I was different from 

everyone somehow, but all of this changed when I meant them.  I finally found out who I 

was and I felt like I belonged, but all this came at a price.  My name is Cailet and this is 

how I got involved with the tomorrow people.


	2. The New Boy

        It all started about a month ago.  I was hanging out with some kids before school 

it was our senior year and everything was normal, Sidney was complaining about having 

to do homework and was putting me down every chance she got.  I have no idea why I 

put up with it for three years, but I did.  Glenin and Dana were trying to calm her down 

and I was just standing on the rim of our group watching them.  Then he walked in, the 

new kid in our class, who moved here from Europe.  When I looked over at him, I felt a 

weird tingling sensation in the back of my head. All of a sudden he looked straight at me, 

our eyes locked and I felt that tingling sensation in my head get stronger and then it just 

suddenly vanished as he left the gym.  " Earth to Cailet! Anyone home?" Sidney asked.  

"Huh?"  " Cute isn't he?" "Who?" " The new kid you couldn't take your eyes off of 

the minute he entered the gym." Glenin replied.  "I was that obvious?" I asked. " Ya you 

just made a total fool of yourself in front of everyone.  He isn't even that cute."  

Sidney remarked.  "Whatever I gotta go to class." I said as the bell rang for first period.  

"Great we get to go and take more notes in Zoology. What fun." Glenin sarcastically 

commented following me to class.

        I was talking with Glenin before class when I felt the tingling feeling in my head 

again.  I looked up to see the dark haired  boy walk in and take a seat in the back of the 

room.  " Jeez you got it bad." Glenin remarked.  "Got what?" I asked never taking my 

eyes off the boy.  " Oh come on every time he walks into a room, you can't take your 

eyes off of him." "I do not!" I shouted looking back at her.  "Ya right, besides it's 

obvious he feels the same way." "What?" " He hasn't taken his eyes off you since you 

looked away from him." "Come on we don't even know each other."  "That could be 

fixed, just go over and talk to him."  Before I could reply our teacher, Mr. O'Neil, 

announced his lesson plan for the class.  "Today we're…" "Wait, let me take a guess we 

taking lots and lots of notes today." Glenin commented.  "No Glenin we aren't taking any 

notes…" A loud chorus of cheers goes up from the class.  "We're doing a lab."  " BOO! 

HISS!" everyone chorused. "Cailet why don't you work with Adam Newman and help 

him catch up with the class." " Um sure, OK." I said looking at my desk, trying not to 

look at him.  "Here's you chance Cai. Good luck." Glenin said as Adam walked up to us, 

and Glenin walked away with me glaring at her.

        "Hi, I'm Adam Newman.  Sorry you got stuck with me as a lab partner." He said 

with an Australian accent that made me melt.  " Uh, hi, I'm Cailet Parker.  It's OK.  My 

last partner got a hold of the scalpel and mutilated the specimen so I don't mind 

switching." I said shooting a look at Glenin who just glared back at me.  Adam saw this, 

we both looked at each other and busted out laughing, getting weird looks from all of our 

classmates.  "Glad to see you two are getting along.  Now can we get to work." "Um 

sorry" we both replied at the same time and started working.  During the lab we talked 

about things.  "I thought you were from England." I said and then explained that the news 

about him was going around school when he gave me a confused look.  "Ya, but I'm 

originally from Australia."  "What's it like down there?  I always wanted to go there." I 

asked. "It's really beautiful, you would love it there." "Cool" During the lab I found out 

we had two more classes together that day and the last three classes the next day.  "Sorry 

to interrupt you two but the bell is about to ring." Glenin told us while giving me a 

questioning look.

        "So what's up with the new kid?" Glenin asked me at my locker.  " What do you 

mean?"  "Don't try to act all innocent.  I saw you two talking and laughing during the 

lab."  " I just offered to show him around school….and town." I said pretending to be 

busy looking for something in my locker.      " YOU WHAT!!!!!!"  Glenin 

and Dana exclaimed at the same time.  Just then Adam came up "Hey Cai, you ready for 

lit?" "Cai?" Glenin asked giving me a look. "Um ya…OW… this is Glenin and Dana." I 

replied rubbing the spot on my ankle where Glenin kicked me.  "Hi, I'm Adam." " Hi" 

Glenin and Dana said giving me a "you better tell me everything later or else look."

        "So" Dana asked. "So what?" I asked back.  "So gave me the details me about 

Adam."  "What about him?"  " Oh come on, you're going to show him around town, he's 

already calling you Cai.  You know that Glenin is going to make you tell her all about 

him during lunch."  "Actually, I invited him to sit with us."  " Way to go Cai!"  " Oh 

come on he might not even sit with us."  "Oh yes he will" " How do you know?"  " He 

didn't taken his eyes off you all through class."  "Ya right" Just than the bell rang and we 

all went to our next class.  "C-ya at lunch."

        During lunch everything went pretty much the same except Adam sat with us.  

"So how do you like it here so far?" Dana asked.  "It's pretty cool."  Except for a few 

snide remarks from Sidney, lunch went really well.  We basically just talked about where 

Adam was from and what he thought of it here so far.


	3. The Tomorrow People

        Everything pretty much went same over the next couple of weeks.  Adam joined our little group and everything was going really well.   Every now and then it would seem like he was lost in his thoughts or he would disappear for a while but other than a few remarks from Sidney no one really commented about it.  Then it happened.  I was talking online with Glenin and Dana when the front door blew open.  I got up and looked around but no one was there.  I went back to the computer but heard a noise in the other room. When I went to check it out I found nothing so I started to turn around to go back to the computer only to find a man in a ski mask pointing a gun at me.  Then all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light, after it faded I found myself in a weird room.  I heard several alarm bleeps and blips and saw surprised and alarmed Adam sitting on a bed with an open zoology book on his lap staring at me.

        "CAILET!  Are you all right? What happened?  Are you hurt?" he asked me worriedly.  "Uh well some guy broke into my house and pointed a gun at me and the next thing I knew I was here.  Um where is here?"  There were several more bleeps and blips, "It's OK ship.  Cailet I have something to tell you."  "What?"  " Well you're a tomorrow person like me."  " A what?"  " There are others like us, we're the next step in human evolution." We can teleport and speak telepathically he explained.  It was at that moment that I realized he said the last sentence in my mind.  " Whoa"  You OK? He asked giving me a worried look with his deep brown eyes.  " Ya I'm fine." Do you need to talk to some one else? I can get Ami you should probably meet the others anyway.    "Sure."  

        The next thing I knew there were four more flashes of light and four teenagers in front of me.  One was a pretty African girl and another was a red hair boy, both looked the same age as Adam and me.  The other two were younger; one was a small dark haired girl and the other a boy.  Hi I'm Ami Jackson, this is Megabyte Damon and the little ones are Jade Weston and Kevin Wilson  I'm not litte! Both Jade and Kevin remarked at the same time.  Hi. I said trying to speak telepathically_. _We've heard a lot about you Ya you're pretty much all Adam talks about. Megabyte remarked causing Adam and me to blush.  um why don't we tell her more about being a tomorrow person, guys. Everyone just laughed.

        After that everything was great, the guy who tried to rob my house was so freaked when I disappeared he ran away without taking anything.  Adam and I became a lot closer and I started hanging out with the others during the weekends.  Being a tomorrow person has its advantages.  Ami, Jade, and I can go shopping anywhere in the world and 

be back before anyone notices.  They showed me all the sights around London and Australia.  During these outings they would tell me about some of their past adventures as tomorrow people.

        So this guy really made a machine to make deadly mosquitoes?   I asked.  Actually he didn't make it he stole it. Adam commented  It didn't make deadly mosquitoes either and turned normal mosquitoes deadly. Just ignore him that's what we all do.  Stuff like that doesn't happen often, but do be careful about teleporting so no one sees you cuz governments would love to get their hands on us.  They've tried before.  Well I gotta go finish my homework so do you Megabyte. C-ya Ami said.  Yea what fun. Megabyte said under his breath. Bye  

            Where's Kevin and Jade? I asked Adam. Kevin's sick and Jade's grounded. Again what for? Need you ask? No, where did she go this time? New York She went shopping in New York by herself! Is she crazy? We're talking about Jade here. You're right. I gotta go. C-ya. Bye.


	4. Dangers

            That night I found out just how dangerous it is to be a tomorrow person.  It turned out that the robber was really a government agent trying to get me to get to Adam.  When he saw me teleport he went back and told his superiors.  I had just enough time to empath a cry to Adam before I felt a sharp pain the back of my neck and fell to the ground unconscious.

(Talphini Island. Same time)

             ADAM HELP! CAI? Just than Adam felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and saw me fall to the ground with his temperamental sight. ADAM WHAT IS IT WHAT'S WRONG WHAT HAPPENED WHAT DID THEY DO TO CAI? Adam was empath from four sides all at once. I'm not sure  he answered. What do we do? I'm scared, what if they hurt her? Don't worry we'll get her back. Ami sent the girl a mental hug. Adam what do we do? Megabyte asked. OK Jade and I will teleport to Cai's room and Jade can use her tempermental sight to find out exactly what happened. You, Ami, and Kevin teleport here and don't leave until we get back or contact you. OK everyone chorused. There was a bleep from the ship Thanks Adam replied and disappeared.

(Government warehouse 2hrs later)

        I came to laying on a cot in a small room with a man in a dark business suit standing with his back to me.  "Where am I? What do you want with me? I yelled at the man.  "  You're here to further our knowledge of science" the man turned around to face me while he said this.  "MR ONEIL!!! Why?"  " I told you so we can further our knowledge of science and to be of use to your country.  Don't even try to teleport.  We have your friends Glenin and Dana and I really don't want to have to hurt them. Well except Glenin maybe"  "You're lying!"  At this he took out a cell phone and pushed speed dial, " Ya put the brat on" he then handed the phone to me.  "Hello" it was Glenin who answered me.  "Cailet!  What's going on I think the little weasel lost it! Why did he kidnap us?"  I could hear Dana in the background asking what's going on, " You two need to calm down he's using you to get to me it's a long story…"  "That's enough." Mr. Oneil said taking the phone from me "Try anything and they die," with that he walked out the door.

        I empath the others for help and after discussing the plan sat down and waited for the cavalry to arrive.

(My room 1 ½ hr. earlier)

        Do you see anything?Adam asked.  Ya she had just teleported in when some guy grabbed her from behind Jade answered. Anything else No  she sadly replied.  Just than Adam saw a note on my bed and read it. What does it say Come on we got to get back to the others with that they both disappeared.

(Ship ½ later)

        Don't try to come after her.  If you do we will be forced to hurt Glenin and Dana. Adam read the not to everyone. Who are Glenin and Dana? Megabyte asked.  Friends of ours from school  Do you guys hang out with them outside of school? Ami asked. No. Why? HE'S BEEN WATCHING YOU AT SCHOOL!Kevin excitedly empath suddenly. 

Who would know about us at your school? Ami asked.  Jade what did that guy in your vision look like? Adam asked.  He was about 

medium height, thin and looks like he's going bald. Why? MR. O'NEIL! Who's he? Megabyte asked.  He's our science teacher.  He has all four of us in class and sees us together at school all the time.  He would know to use Glenin and Dana against us. Megabyte can you check his background.   Just than the ship made several bleeps and printed out some papers.  Never mind  I think we got our kidnapper.  According to this he was recruited by the government right after college and worked in a lab until they sent him to your school. Megabyte read from the printouts.  He probably wouldn't transport them far so they would be somewhere around town. Ami said. He wouldn't want too many people around either so it would either be in a remote or abandoned area. Jade added. Ok ship, look for government buildings in deserted areas that have seen activity in the last two hours. A few minutes later after several blips and bleeps the 

ship printed the plans to a government warehouse on the outskirts of town. 

      So what do we do now? Kevin asked.  Guys I need help! CAILET! everyone empathed.  It's Mr. Oneil; he's got Glenin and Dana somewhere. We know he left a note.  We traced your location to a warehouse outside of town Adam empathed back. Do you know how many guards there are? Ami asked.  No why? Megabyte and I were going to teleport in and find Glenin and Dana while Adam got you.   I GOT AN IDEA! Jade exclaimed suddenly. What? Everyone asked_. _Adam and I can teleport into your class room and I can use my tempermental sight to tell where he's keeping your friends. Great! everyone chorused Ami and I sent her a mental hug.


	5. Rescues and New Beginnings

        (O'Neil's classroom. Dewey High. 10 min later)

          Hurry the janitors coming! Adam told Jade.  Got it! Good now let's get out of here The light from their teleport faded just as the janitor open the door and started cleaning the room.

(Warehouse ½ hr later)

        "Why did he kidnap us?  It's not like he can get much money form our parents."  Dana said.  " Cailet said he's using us to get to her.  Don't ask me why he cut her off before she could explain."  Just than there were two flashes of light in front of them, when they faded the two confused girls saw Adam and a red head boy standing in front of 

them.  "Adam! How" " No time to explain we have to get out of here now.  Megabyte take them to the ship I'll going to get Cai" with that Adam disappeared, a minute later Glenin and Dana found themselves in a weird room with three more strangers.

(My cell a minute later)

        Cai you ok?Adam empath as he teleported in. Ya did you get Glenin and Dana? Ya we got to get out of here. Just than Mr. O'Neil walked in "Don't even think about it" as he said this he shot Adam with a trang gun and took aim at me.  I quickly teleported to his side and grabbed the gun. We struggled for a while when the gun suddenly went off.  Mr. O'Neil slowly sank to the ground with a tranq dart sticking out of his chest.  I grabbed Adam and teleported out of there.

(Next Monday. Student Center)

        "Did you hear about Mr. O'Neil?" Sidney asked.  Glenin, Dana, Adam, and I looked at each other worriedly.  The others, Adam and I had explained about us being tomorrow people to them. They took it very well and were becoming fast friends with the others.  "No what did the little weasel do now?" Glenin asked.  "I heard he eloped to Europe with his girlfriend and didn't even turn in a letter of resignation to the office." 

Sidney said pleased that she was apparently the first to know.  "Good. The new guy Mr. Pierson is letting me do extra credit so I can get back on Madrigals in time for the dinner." Glenin remarked.  "Plus he's kind of cute." I said getting a jealous look from Adam, "Don't worry you don't have anything to worry about." (Did I forget to mention 

after the whole kidnapping incident and having to explain about us to Glenin and Dana that Adam and I had a long talk and finally told each other how we felt about each other)

        Little did we know that at a table across the room the oldest immortal, Methos, know as Mr. Adam Pierson to his students sat watching us, particularly Glenin and that our lives were about to drastically change again.  That simple kind of life I hated so much 

was gone for good.

The End 


End file.
